


Drabble: The Last Time.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, POV Piotr Pierre Vorkosigan, Time Period: Reign of Yuri Vorbarra, dirtybadwrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: "Count Vorkosigan, I require one more service from you."





	Drabble: The Last Time.

**Author's Note:**

> All I need is one more Vorbarra to fuck Piotr and I hit bingo!

"Count Vorkosigan, I require one more service from you."

Yuri's windows are open. They're always open now. Piotr wonders if Yuri's starting to throw members of the General Staff to their deaths as well.

He's knelt for Yuri uncountable times; this is no different. Yuri splays his fingers on the back of Piotr's neck and urges him forward. Piotr knows his duty.

When the Emperor has finished, he dismisses Piotr with a flick of the hand. "Give my regards to your wife and children." Yuri's laughter haunts Piotr until that night when, abruptly, like so many other things, it ceases.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1005891.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/174450045585/drabble-the-last-time-100-words-by-lanna)


End file.
